Living as Equals
by OfCourseIAm
Summary: Based off a scene mentioned in 101 Sex Positions, as to how Shizuku came to be sleeping in Kenji's bed every night. Fluff.


**A/N:** I did not use honorifics in this work since I was pretty sure I would use them wrong, so please just assume all characters are using them correctly.

This is the third part of my series "A Girl Who's Too Domestic." It is set approximately 3 months into Kenji and Shizuku's relationship, just after Shizuku moves in. You may want to read "101 Sex Positions" first, but it isn't at all necessary.

Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own My Little Monster/Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun.

* * *

Kenji finished loading the plates in the dishwasher, put the soap in, and closed it. He had to say, he truly did miss having help. Perhaps he would have to hire someone to come in for an hour a day.

He heard the shower turn on down the hall. Right. There was that to deal with as well.

It wasn't that he minded Shizuku living with him, it was just… weird. The girl who'd been out of his reach for so long was suddenly in his condo. And since Kenji hadn't had a real relationship since… well… ever, it wasn't like he was used to being considerate of an equal in his living space. Iyo had never been equal, and his parents were parents.

He couldn't imagine Shizuku agreeing to hiring help.

Kenji collapsed onto his bed. It was confusing too. He was never sure how much space to give her. Should he just let her read at night? Or should he suggest things to do together? He felt like Shizuku was still trying to figure it out too. Part of the time she acted like a guest, and at other times she acted like his wife of five years. Most of the time it was the guest, and she was overly cautious of intruding on his space. She was more cautious than before she'd moved in, actually. He supposed it was understandable. When she had been at his place before, she was there to be with him. She didn't know when he wanted her now.

He wasn't sure how to show her that there wasn't a time when he didn't want her.

He turned on the TV and started flipping channels absentmindedly. He didn't even know how long she would stay for. Maybe he should inquire about good service companies, and contact them once she left.

It seemed wrong to plan for his girlfriend moving out.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Kenji?"

He glanced over. Shizuku stood in the doorway, a long light pink slip falling to below her knees. "I thought you were showering?"

"I finished. May I come in?"

Kenji smirked. "No. As my girlfriend, you must stay outside a five foot radius." Her eyes widened. "That was a joke."

"Oh," Shizuku said, and took a cautious step inside. "What are you doing?"

"Channel surfing."

Her nose wrinkled. "You watch TV?"

Kenji shrugged. "It's like hanging out with Mabo, Tomio, and Joji, except I can turn it off at will."

Another cautious step inside. "Do you want to watch a documentary?"

"Sure. Any in particular?"

"My mom told me there's one about lawyers on Netflix. Do you have Netflix?"

"Of course I have Netflix."

Shizuku took another step towards him. "Kenji?"

"What?"

"Can I get on the bed with you?"

"Come on, Shizuku, you're not that stupid."

At her silence, he glanced over. She was staring at him, her confusion apparent even through the darkness. "Sorry," he said. "Get on the damn bed."

Kenji sighed as she crawled next to him. He was always so cautious with her, yet he always seemed to have a bit too much sarcasm. He never knew what to do. Every other girl swooned at the mere sight of him. Shizuku never ceased to confuse him.

"It's that one," she said. "With the orange picture."

Kenji navigated to it and clicked. He didn't even bother to look at the summary. If that was what Shizuku wanted to watch, that would be what they'd watch.

The movie loaded, and Kenji realized that even though Shizuku was now on the bed with him, she wasn't touching him anywhere.

Should he…?

Screw it. They'd been dating for over three months, and she had come to spend time with him tonight.

Kenji reached over and swung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her towards him. Shizuku squeaked as he pulled her into him, but settled her head on his chest a moment later, letting her hand rest on his stomach. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

He felt when her breathing evened out, but left the film running. When it finally ended, he lifted the remote and shut off the TV.

Kenji glanced down at her. She was still sleeping on his chest, looking absolutely adorable. He wrapped an arm around her, careful not to move her too much and wake her. Perhaps letting her sleep in his bed would make her awkward in the morning, but that was okay. He was pretty sure that she wouldn't leave him over it, and he could deal with awkwardness later as long as he could savor the current moment.

After all, if there was a perk to answering to an equal in his own home, wasn't this the one?

The next morning Shizuku scuttled off with barely a word to him. Kenji shrugged to himself and figured that things probably wouldn't get weird if he didn't mention it.

That night, about three minutes after he climbed into bed, Shizuku knocked on the door. She crawled into bed next to him and hugged his arm to her chest.

Kenji smiled and kissed her forehead.


End file.
